


Vikings Party House

by CrazyBabyEighty8



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dream Sex, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8
Summary: Hey!FAIR WARNING:there is nearly no point to this LMAOI just full on have Alex Høgh Andersen & Marco Ilsø living rent free in my brain😍🤤😊🥰This needs a damn title... If you bother to read this, I'm open to any suggestions, please and thank you
Relationships: Alex Høgh Andersen/You, Marco Ilsø/You





	Vikings Party House

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream that included a dream... a _dream-ception_ , if you will 🤣  
> ...& I decided to expand on it a little and just make it a thing...

It all started innocently enough, your friends knew their friends and each week you started attending a big viewing party at Alex and Marco's house for each new episode of Vikings...  
You met the boys once, quickly that first night, pretty much just introductions only...  
At first you were just going cuz it was an awesome place to hang out with your friends, drink for free, and of course keep up with one of your favorite shows on a big ass TV.  
But week after week the circle got tighter and everyone got closer...

One night you run in to Marco in the kitchen, reintroductions are made and he offers to make you a drink, you accept... internally fangirling a little too hard, you attempt to play it cool... You sit around talking for quite a while until Alex interrupts to let everyone know they'll be playing poker soon. You and a few of your girl friends decide to join...  
Alex suggest that since it isn't all males for once they switch it up to strip poker... Everyone in.

Towards the end of the night it's down to just you and Alex... your friends ducked out before relieving too much skin, and Marco bowed out, not so gracefully, before having to remove his boxers...

You're still wearing your T-shirt, and almost everything below the waist, only loosing three hands along with your hoodie, bra, and shoes... Alex however is not so lucky, in this last hand he's down to only his boxers and socks.

You're all in with a shit hand, and Alex actually calls your bluff. He shows his cards and sits there laughing, somewhat menacingly, with the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face.  
For what seems like forever to you, everyone's chanting "Strip! Strip! Strip!" You feel your whole body blush, finally you shout over to Alex  
"Hey c'mon now, you've lost practically every hand, you're not really gonna make me-"  
"I lost every hand **AND** played by the rules girlie... Take it off... Take it all off!"  
"I wouldn't have made you-"  
"Of course you'd say that now that you're the LOSER!"  
You cross your arms and pout before teasingly saying "Oh, ok, so big bad Ivars gotta pick on the helpless little girl, just so he can see some boobies!" Everyone laughs.

Alex flinches in his chair like he's gonna come at you, you jump up and take off towards the kitchen, only to stop in the doorway to realize he hasn't budged from his seat...  
"What's the matter? Legs don't work in real life either?! You want it, come get it!" you taunt playfully.  
He smiles and jumps up... You take off running, darting and hiding behind people as he's hot on your trail. You being slightly drunk, and with laughing so hard, it's making it so you can barely see straight, you trip over something in the hall then dart in to the next open door. He quickly traps you in a corner, arms stretched out, fists pressed against each wall, as he leans his body in towards yours... You fake left, then dive under his right arm. Trying to scurry across a bed you slip, hanging upside down off the edge of the mattress... 

The room's spinning but you spot Marco in the doorway...  
Before you can react Alex grabs you by the ankle pulling you fully back up on the bed. He pins you there underneath him, you're both breathing heavy.  
He slides his hand up under your shirt, "Stop!" you shout playfully, as you hit his still shirtless chest... "I _will_ stop if you really want me to... *he kisses your neck* but I don't think you want me to." You run your hands down his chiseled abs "Please don't stop" you say with a smile, as you melt in to his beautiful blue eyes... Your zoned out gaze is broken by Alex shooting a look over towards the doorway and yelling something in Danish "luk døren, hun er min!"  
...Marco slams the door shut.  
"Umm he ok?" you ask almost reluctantly.  
"He'll be fine. *he rolls his eyes and huffs* He was kindof in to you... but so am I, So don't worry about him... unless, you care for him to join us..."  
You give Alex a very puzzled look...  
"... Well alright, maybe next time then." he says with a chuckle before kissing your lips.

You wrap you legs up around his waist, pressing your bodies together. You can already feel he's hard through his sole remaining piece of clothing. He growls as he struggles with your jeans "Why'd you have to be so damn good at poker?!"  
You chuckle "Well, at least you'll get all your winnings now"

.  
..  
.

Things carry on for a while, no official conversation about anything, it just seems routine that youse watch the newest episode with everyone, then sneak away together. You have noticed however that Marco hasn't said more than 2 words to you since that night... Any time you're around him and Alex isn't there, Marco leaves the room... It makes you a little sad, but you're having fun with Alex.

.  
..  
.

One night you stay over and Alex is awoken by you having a _very_ vivid dream... Moving about, breathing hard and kind of mumbling, he watches intently with a grin across his face. Then when you moan out and grip the sheets he gets very _very_ excited. He traces his fingers lightly over your skin, goosebumps covering every inch he comes in contact with.

He moves under the covers between your legs, and as he peppers kisses up your thigh, your hips buck up...searching for the touch you're no doubt envisioning... He rubs you through your already soaked panties until you cry out... but what escapes your lips is **not** at all what Alex was expecting... you cry out "Oh Hvitserk...mmm Hvits-"

Alex's head pops up fast as lightning, pulling the blanket along with him, jostling you about enough to wake you from this dream. First thing your eyes focus on is Alexs face, and his furrowed brow, quickly you notice his heaving chest, and slightly clenched fists.  
You look at him puzzled...  
"You want to fuck Marco?!" He shouts  
"Alex, what?!"  
"Your fucking dream! I fucking heard you call his name!"  
"Alex! That's not fair! That was a dream! You can't control what you dream! *You pause for a moment* ...and... and that was Hvitserk! Hvitserk isn't real!"  
"Fucking Marco is real tho! So fucking real he's right down the hall! You fucking slut, go fucking bed him too since you want him so bad!"  
"Alex! Are you kidding right now!?!"  
"Are you fucking kidding me?! Laying in my bed, panties wet for him!?"  
You reach for the blanket to cover yourself with now, utterly embarrassed.  
Alex stares you dead in the face and doesn't say another word. 

You grab your things and rush out of his room, collapsing on the couch until you get your emotions in check. Some how it's already It's 3am, you have no car, and can't get a cab...  
Not wanting to stay, you text Marco, who's just over in the other room...  
'Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but can you possibly bring me home?'  
...You hear the chime go off down the hall...  
'Make Alex do it, he can just take my car'  
'It's fine, never mind then, I can walk'

You hear his door open and Marco appears from the darkness "Shut up, you're not walking, I'll take you home."  
The drive is long and silent...  
When you reach your street you go to say thank you but your voice breaks  
"Y/N are you ok?"  
"Yes... no... I don't know..." You start to cry again.  
"W-what happened?"  
"Nothing... it's nothing. Thank you for taking me home..."  
You go to get out of the car and he grabs your arm "...Can I come up? I don't know what happened, but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be alone right now..."  
You nod yes, and he heads upstairs with you.

You get washed up and change in to your pjs in the bathroom. Looking in the mirror you break down again. Marco knocks on the door...  
"Hey, um you ok?.. I uhh... I don't really know what to do when a girl's crying..." he says with an uncomfortable chuckle.  
You open the door, tears streaming down your face "Can you... can you just hug me?"  
He seems somewhat reluctant to but does it anyway. "Umm... We just gonna stand in the bathroom forever?"

His awkwardness catches you by surprise and you laugh, a very loud boogery laugh, you quickly let go of him to grab a tissue, pretty much praying he didn't see your snot ridden face.  
"I'm ok, I promise, you can totally go home, thank you Marco"  
"Umm It's almost morning, you care if I crash on your couch? Get a little rest before heading out..?"  
"Of course I don't mind, my couch sucks tho, and my bed is huge, why don't you just sleep in there with me?"  
"What about Alex?" He asks sheepishly.  
You simply take him by the hand and walk him back to your room.

**Author's Note:**

> "luk døren, hun er min"  
> Hopefully is "Close the door, she's mine"


End file.
